


Steaming It Out

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightfall brings Moonshade to their healer, to encourage her friend to relax from her cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steaming It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).



"The smell is like the yellow rocks," Moonshade said, wrinkling her nose some. 

"It fades some, once you are in it!" Nightfall sad as she began to loosen her clothes. "The feeling of the water makes putting up with the smell well worth it. A bit like your tanning makes wonderful leather despite the stench."

"Some of the salves I have learned to make have pungent odors as well," Leetah stated, so that Moonshade would not feel she was being picked on. "And yet they make muscles relax, much as these waters do." 

Her words had the wanted effect, for Moonshade nodded and removed her own clothing, sliding into the water once Nightfall was in them. The two joined Leetah where she was, the waters coming chin high on them. Leetah shifted her own body forward some, and leaned back, so that the waters covered more of her.

"This does feel different, but the warmth is welcome," Moonshade offered, once they had all settled. 

"I may have more time on my hands, once everyone is aware of the waters," Leetah said.

"No more massages from our healer?" Nightfall importuned, making her eyes go as wide as a cub begging for a sticky treat. It made Moonshade smile, and Leetah laugh.

"As with the salves, it will give me opportunity to concentrate on greater hurts," the healer answered that. "But I will never turn away one who wishes hands-on healing, if it is what they think they need."

Moonshade tipped her head, hearing an offer there, and knowing Nightfall had asked her to come because of recent events. She did not think what she needed was to be found at a healer's touch, though.

"I'll try not to lean on you too often, Leetah, for your personal touch," Nightfall said, before giggling. She then sighed and let herself float a bit more, finding a grasp on the ledge behind where they were lounging. "I am pleased we found this stream and pool."

Leetah made a quiet, agreeing noise, but she had closed her eyes and was letting all of her worries and cares float away. Moonshade appreciated the quiet, and let herself relax more, feeling the heat seep into her body the way a fire never quite seemed to. The quiet was suiting Nightfall as well, and for a time, the only noise inside the small space was that of the water trickling or lapping at the stone.

In the end, as quiet as she was wont to be, it was Moonshade who broke the silence, having come to a point within herself that was willing to trust her chieftain's mate, and their tribe's healer. Leetah might be the best to ask, not being bound by the Way from birth.

"Is it hard, Leetah, to accept new ways that are not how you have always done it?"

Leetah did not answer immediately, weighing the words for the full measure of what they were. She knew that Moonshade and Strongbow had faced some issues recently, as Moonshade spent more time in the Palace, communing with their people's spirits and contemplating the future.

It was still so hard for any of their peoples to think ahead, to think of doing things in ways that were not tried and true.

"It can be, Moonshade. I understand the resistance to change, because I myself have often fought against it, trusting what I knew as opposed to what I am offered in the way of new techniques," she finally answered after weighing all of her words. "From the moment the Wolfriders came to my village, though, change has been what we face. Finding the Palace has, in some ways, hastened change, and in others, it is merely opening avenues we have lost."

Moonshade considered that answer. It was true that she had improved on one of her tanning methods by a very lengthy session inside the Palace, listening to what was offered. She then thought of the peace that Strongbow had found, once he had confronted the elf he had killed. There had been good that came of the Palace, and yet... she was not yet at peace. There were questions within her soul that ached when she was with Strongbow, for they were the keepers of the Way.

"Tonight is less for worrying about the changes, Moonshade, and more for putting them aside in good company. Leave the worries to the dawn, and join us in the Now," Nightfall entreated. 

"There was a time when worry was always for later, because later never came," Moonshade reminded. "A good hunt, safety for the cubs, full bellies? These were all the worries I ever needed, nor did I see them as such. They were part of the Way. But the Way... it has changed, and we change with it. Unless we do not, and then... what are we to become?"

"We are as we are meant to be, which sometimes must include change. And sometimes, it may not," Leetah said firmly. "There have been so many times when one of our traditional ways has saved us from harm or grief, Moonshade. You still give the advice that we need when it most matters."

That gave the Wolfrider something to consider, then she nodded. She then shifted her place, reaching with a hand for Nightfall, who moved closer willingly. The tanner smiled, embracing her tribemate, a wordless gratitude flowing in a gentle sending, before she closed her eyes again to just enjoy the warmth. Nightfall let her, for a few breaths, then reached back out, running a hand along the thick mass of Moonshade's hair.

"I think you need more relaxing techniques than just warm waters," Nightfall said boldly, intent naked in her face and tone. Leetah let a ripple of laughter escape her at that.

"Lovemate, you often think that of many of us," Leetah said, but she did move closer, standing in the pool just behind Nightfall, hands coming around her to caress her stomach below the water line.

"I'm not usually wrong, either," Nightfall rebutted, leaning back and baring her throat to entice Moonshade to come closer to them.

It was an invitation she did not refuse, for Moonshade knew the clarity of thought that came after sharing such pleasures could only help her in her path to find her Way. She moved close, and brought her lips to the pale skin, making Nightfall moan sensually.

With worries of the future postponed, the three joined fully in the spirit of loving, letting the night unfold languorously from there.


End file.
